Margie Bonner
Margaret "Margie" Bonner 'is a main character in ''Glee: The Future of Us. She is the captain of the Cheerios who joins Glee at Robin Sylvester's insistence. 'Margie '''is portrayed by Candice Accola and was created by series writer Freak For Finchel. Biography Early Life Growing up, Margie always tried to be perfect. While her parents encouraged her to just do her best, Margie was always in the shadow of her older brother, a straight A student and goody two shoes. Margie wants to be just as perfect as her brother, which means keeping up perfect grades, being president of the Celibacy Club and staying captain of the Cheerio's, whatever the cost. She dated Caleb Tenbrooke for a while before the start of the series, and they at least knew each other freshman year, when Caleb threw up all over her Steve Madden shoes the first time he had alcohol. Season One Pilot In the pilot, Margie is in the choir room with Robin, her best friend DJ and the other Cheerio's. She leaves loyally by Robin's side when Beth kicks them out. Robin tells Margie and DJ to join glee club so they can take it down from the inside. Margie goes to football practice to see her boyfriend, Caleb. After telling Caleb and his best friend Tommy Morelli about her and DJ joining glee club, Caleb and Tommy decide to try out as well. She shows up to her New Directions audition late, with Caleb, DJ and Tommy in tow. She cheers after Caleb's audition, proudly proclaiming "That's my boyfriend". Later, Margie can be seen dancing with him during ''Hall of Fame. Showtime Robin Sylvester tells Margie and DJ Matlin that they need to sabotage Invitationals if they want to stay on the Cheerio's. With DJ, she encourages Allegra Applebaum to make a scene and gets her banned from Invitationals. On the day of Invitationals, Margie and DJ sabotage the event further by giving wrong information to Shawn Levine , Elena Baker , Teagan Winthrop and Harlow McWinters. They even lock Rowan Puckerman in a closet. That Monday, Caleb confronts Margie at her locker, asking her if she really did those things. When Margie tries to explain she just wanted to secure her spot on the Cheerio's, Caleb calls her "unbelievable" and storms off, leaving Margie alone. Homecoming While Margie had previously been excited about the homecoming dance, she is not looking forward to it now because Caleb won't be going with her. DJ shows up and says that they are going to win back Caleb and Tommy by showing them that they are fine without them. Margie asks what is going on between DJ and Tommy, and DJ admits that he likes Tommy, but Tommy is straight and that crosses a line. They decide to go to the dance together. Caleb and Allegra perform a malicious mash-up directed at Margie, causing her to flee the room. The New Directions Girls run into her and DJ and the former are anything but thrilled. At homecoming, Margie is upset when she sees Caleb and Allegra together. Margie ditches her and DJ's plan, performing Please Don't Leave Me. Her, Caleb, DJ and Tommy leave the dance, their relationship surviving another day, and she can be seen sitting in shotgun while Caleb drives. The Muse Margie confronts Allegra about Caleb. Margie tells Allegra that high school's a hierarchy and she's queen whereas Allegra is in the basement. Allegra thinks that Caleb deserves better and challenges Margie to a diva-off where winner takes all, including Caleb. Margie agrees and walks away to meet Caleb. Margie, with Tommy and DJ, is walking in the school hallways the next day sipping their lattes. Tommy calls the diva-off middle school and assures Margie that diva-off or not, she still has Caleb because Allegra is a loser. Margie says that Caleb doesn't care about Allegra's social status so she needs to "mark her territory". Allegra and Margie sing Let Me Be Your Star for their diva-off. They ask Caleb who won, which confuses him, until Tommy explains that the "one man" mentioned in the song is him. Caleb asks to speak to Margie and Allegra outside. Caleb is furious that they could not respect his decision, and he breaks up with Margie and ends his budding friendship with Allegra. Caleb walks away, leaving Allegra shocked and Margie in tears. The Art of Being Cool Margie has not come to school since the diva-off, and DJ hasn't heard from her. When an annoyed Robin gives Rowan Margie's spot as top of the pyramid, DJ goes off to find Margie with Tommy in tow. Margie has been staying home, lying in bed all day watching Nicholas Sparks movies after Caleb broke up with her. In order to get the old Margie back, DJ suggests they find someone to makeover. When DJ and Margie see Tyler at the mall, they decide to make him over. They take him to a store and buy him an entirely new, pricey wardrobe and Margie promises to make Tyler popular. At her locker, Margie is watching Caleb, hoping to catch his gaze. She is about to make a move when Tyler walks over, now in his gym uniform since he didn't have any other dry clothes. Tyler wants Margie to comfort him and even kisses her, causing her to slap him. Tyler is confused, as he thought Margie's offer of giving him a makeover meant she liked him. Margie says Tyler is a loser and she'd never go out with him. Tyler is upset, but tries to keep his confidence up and tells himself that he's going to show Margie she's wrong about him. Three Little Words Margie asks DJ if he is okay when Tommy reveals he is dating Elena, and DJ waves her off. Yee-Haw Margie tells DJ she thinks she is in love with Gabe Maddox, a guy she just recently met, but DJ is skeptical. She takes Gabe to Cheerios so he can met DJ, where Gabe and Rowan flirt. This causes Margie to spark a rivalry with Rowan. Two Voices Are Better Than One Margie is paired up with Tyler for the duets competition, much to her dismay. After avoiding him, Margie tells Tyler that while she doesn't want to sing with him, she wants to be co-captain, especially so Allegra and Rowan can't. Tyler asks why Margie has a vendetta against Rowan, and Margie explains the Gabe situation. Tyler calls Margie a hypocrite, since she claims the whole reason she is upset with Tyler is because of him kissing her so soon after Caleb dumped her, while she's already crushing on a new guy. Margie tells Tyler he doesn't have to like her, and they sing Love Song for their duet. Beth says that everyone voted for themselves except for one person, meaning that Margie voted for her and Tyler. Game Face Margie sings backup vocals in Ho Hey and has a solo line in Diamonds. When it is announced that New Directions has won Sectionals, she and DJ squeal. She later smirks and plays with her hair back in the choir room. One Hit Wonders When Beth announces that she has an assignment for the glee club, Margie says that they deserve a break. When Shawn and Elena announce they are dating, Margie says it is so sweet she might throw up. She laughs with the other girls and DJ during Come On Eileen and sings Mickey with them. Where We Came From She sings Where We Came From with the rest of New Directions. Party On Robin is teaching the Cheerios a routine and Margie and DJ are having a hard time keeping up. Robin calls them out on it, and a freshman Cheerio named Becca White offers to show everyone the proper way to do it. Margie doesn't like Becca because Becca wants to be head cheerleader. DJ says that Robin should go a little easier on them since they won Sectionals, and announces that Margie is throwing a party. Becca intercepts Margie and DJ on their way to glee club, and Margie is forced to invite her to the party. DJ asks if Caleb and Tommy are coming to the party, and Margie says of course they are. DJ invites the entire glee club to Margie's party, and Margie is upset that he invited Tyler. She says he had terrible timing, and also that he must have brain damage to think he could end up with her. Margie sees Becca at the party, as well as Becca's boyfriend Brand and two best friends Janey and Lola. When Margie insults Becca, Janey asks her where her boyfriend is tonight, and Tyler swoops in, claiming to be her boyfriend. Once they're going, Margie tries to leave, but a drunken Tyler wants to talk. Margie takes him to her room to lie down. Margie lays Tyler down on her bed. Tyler apologizes for making Margie uncomfortable, but says he is not sorry he kissed her. Tyler drunkenly confesses he wanted things to be different when he moved to Lima, even though his parents went broke. He says that they gave up their jobs so they could move closer to his older brother in the military. Tyler says he took a chance on Margie, and was naive enough to think he might be able to get her. Margie assures him that the nice guy always gets the girl in the end, and then leaves him alone to get some sleep. Things I've Done Margie is not mentioned in this episode, however she sings You Found Me with the rest of New Directions. Personality Most people see Margie as a typical, bitchy cheerleader, but she's just secretly has a desperate need to be popular and have power. She thinks of herself as the best of the best, and is known as the most popular girl at McKinley. She makes enemies easily, and often feels threatended by people who want what she has, or she just thinks could take her popularity from her. Margie is also extremely judgemental and sometimes rude, but she sometimes feels bad about her actions afterwards, as evidenced by her reaction when Tyler tells her about his home life in Party On. She normally tries to put up a bitch front, but has broken down when her emotions got the best of her, such as in The Muse. Relationships Caleb Tenbrooke : ''Main article: Caleb-Margie Relationship '' In the pilot, Margie is revealed to be dating Caleb Tenbrooke. They have been dating for several months, it is not known exactly how long. They almost break up in Homecoming, due to Margie not being the person Caleb thought she was, but stay together. Caleb ends things for real in The Muse. Margie is distraught at first, but seems to get over Caleb pretty quickly after that. DJ Matlin : ''Main article: DJ-Margie Relationship '' DJ and Margie are best friends. They are in the Cheerios together, join glee club together and scheme together. Songs Solos Season One Lights.png|Lights' by ''Ellie Goulding (Pilot)|link=Lights PDLM.png|'Please Don't Leave Me' by P!nk (Homecoming)|link=Please Don't Leave Me Popular.png|'Popular' from Wicked (The Art of Being Cool)|link=Popular PNB.png|'Potential New Boyfriend' by ''Dolly Parton (Yee-Haw)|link=Potential New Boyfriend Duets LMBYS.png|'Let Me Be Your Star' (The Muse) (Allegra Applebaum)|link=Let Me Be Your Star LS.png|'Love Song' (Two Voices Are Better Than One) (Tyler)|link=Love Song Solos (In A Group Number) Unreleased Songs Trivia *Her address is after a street in Freak For Finchel's father's neighborhood. *She isn't a big alcohol drinker, because she doesn't like getting sloppy. Gallery Margie Bonner.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-promo-photo-Candice-Accola.jpg candice-accola-213145.jpg candice-candice-accola-12268566-500-500.jpg Candice_Accola_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg Candice-Accola-Curly-updos.jpg 1x02.jpg Quotes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Students Category:Main characters Category:Members in New Directions Category:Cheerio members